


Babies Are Their Specialty

by jessicacurtis1979



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Baby, F/M, Funny, Pregnant, Sweet, married, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacurtis1979/pseuds/jessicacurtis1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will it go down the first time the married Mindy and Danny might be pregnant? Let's find out. Romantic, sweet, and funny. Never any angst. I do not own the Mindy Project or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Danny obligingly held Mindy's hair back as she moaned into the toilet bowl. "I told you not to go to that food truck, didn't I?" He handed her a glass of water as she sat up and glared at him. "Never buy food from a truck where you can't see what they're up to. Stick to the guys with the little carts. They can't hide crap."

Mindy closed her eyes and tried to ignore the gentle way he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Danny?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," she whispered miserably.

He knew better than to laugh, so he petted her hair and kissed her sweaty forehead instead. "I'm sorry." She gagged and he jerked back as she once again assumed the position. "I'm going to get you a ginger ale. We'll see if that helps."

A pitiful whimper was his only response as he headed towards the kitchen.

Danny rummaged in the fridge and muttered out his worry about Mindy dealing with food poisoning.

Then he winced and thought about himself dealing with a Mindy who had food poisoning.

His wife of two years was not the best patient in the world. The whining, the endless movie marathons, the whining, the mandatory get-well daisies, the whining.

But still, he hated her being sick. As a doctor he always felt the need to fix whatever ailed his patient, and with Mindy there was none of that impartiality crap, so he always keenly felt the need to kiss the ouchie and make it all better.

Danny was pouring the soda into a glass and reviewing her symptoms in his mind when a thought occurred. Mindy had only eaten two hours ago, having missed lunch due to a complicated delivery. Most food-borne illnesses took 3 or more hours to create the kind of symptoms Mindy was showing. Also, he'd had his hand somewhere on her for the past half hour since they'd been home and she wasn't feverish. She also wasn't showing any indication of abdominal cramps or the runs.

So, he conceded to himself with a shrug, maybe it wasn't the food trucks fault. Maybe she just picked up a virulent virus from the subway or from the hospital. He picked up the glass and grinned. He'd just told one of the couples in his office today that ginger-anything would help with morning sickness.

He stopped so suddenly that the ginger ale sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto his shirt.

Mindy came out of the restroom at that moment, toothbrush in her hand, and snorted at the splotch on his shirt. "Very graceful, sir. Those dance lessons really paid off." She shrugged her shoulders and resumed brushing her teeth. "It's weird, but I feel fine now," she said as she stepped back into the restroom to spit and rinse. "I mean, on the elevator it was like BAM! And my insides were like, "time to get rid everything you've ever eaten, bitch!" Even though I was like, "No, no! Leave me the pistachio cookie dough ice cream that I discovered in grad school", and my stomach was like, "No! Everything goes."

She gargled and spit into the sink. "And now my guts are all like, "What? What are you talking about? We didn't say anything". You know?" She turned and found Danny in the same position, glass in his hand. She took it and sipped it gratefully. "What's the matter, babe?" She asked as he stared at her.

Mindy gasped. "Oh no! Do you feel sick too?" She pushed him towards the restroom as she patted his back. "We probably both caught a short term bug. You'll be fine."

He got all the way into the restroom before his brain caught up with the rest of him. He spun around and Mindy gasped, putting her hands up. "Not the face! Not the face! Aim for the toilet!"

"Mindy."

Realizing he wasn't about to hurl, even if he did look a little green, and frankly, a lot sweaty, Mindy put a hand on his forehead. "What? What's the matter?"

"You stopped taking your birth control, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, remembering their decision to forgo all birth control two months ago so they could 'see what happens'. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Do you think I could be having a reaction to suddenly coming off the meds?" She put her hands on her hips as she listed the cessation side effects of her birth control pills.

Danny watched her with a mixture of frustration and dazzled awe.

He took her face in his hands, which effectively stopped her pharmacology monologue. "Min." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, holding her close until her hands clutched at his shirt. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Whoa there, buddy," she smiled. "Brushed my teeth just in time, huh?"

"Hey. Dr. Castellano," he drawled at his fellow ob-gyn. "What is one of the other common side effects of stopping birth control?"

"Well, let's see, Dr. Castellano." More interested in him now then their conversation; she wrapped her arms around his waist as she answered in her best clinical voice. "Fluid retention. Acne. Increased risk of pregnancy...holy shit." She finished on a whisper.

They stared at each other for several more seconds, then they both looked down at her tummy.

"Do you think...?"

"Are we...?"

Mindy jumped back and put her hands to her stomach. "Holy crap! Holy crap!" She squealed with glee as she jumped up and down.

"Uh, okay. Okay." Danny shoved his fingers through his hair as he started pacing. "Calm down! We should take a test, right? I mean, it could be still be food poisoning, right?"

"Oh my god, Danny!" She hugged him and felt tears coming as he held her tightly, raining kisses on the top of her head. "Yes! We have to take a test right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later they were donning their coats. "Seriously, though. How can two married baby-doctors who consciously stopped birth control not have a single pregnancy test in their home!?"

He kissed her again once they were in the elevator then took her hand in grip that made her complain about blood loss until loosened up. "Because that's work stuff, right?" He grinned at her, laughing in delight as she literally danced in place with excitement. "But maybe we should cool our jets a little, ya know?" He took a deep breath as Mindy did the same. "I mean, we, better than anybody, know how this stuff works."

"You're right. Okay. You're right. We are literally experts on this subject." They nodded at each other as the door opened to the lobby. "We can be cool."

They set a maddeningly sedate pace though the lobby until they reached the doors. As they stepped outside into the chilled November air, Danny turned to her and started buttoning her coat.

"Danny! What are you doing?"

Her dainty little swats did not deter him as he finished and then checked her coat pockets for gloves. "It's cold out here. I'm not having the love of my life and mother of my child getting sick because she didn't bundle up."

"Awww. You're so annoying and cute!" She threw her arms around his neck, ignoring his mutters about going back inside to get her hat and gloves. "I, the love of your life and mother of your children, love you Danny Castellano."

Danny grinned the grin she loved so much, "I love you, too," and leaned in to kiss her. He jerked back. "No. Wait!" He stepped back and grabbed her hand. "What are we doing? Test first, and then I'll kiss the crap out of you. I promise."

That drew another 'awww' from Mindy until she noticed him hailing a cab. "Danny, stop! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing'? We're not taking the subway all the way to the office at this time a night."

She gasped and yanked his arm down. "No. I want to go buy the stick with the line and the plus signs!" He shook his head and resumed hailing a taxi. She gazed off into the building-blocked sunset as she set the stage. "You'll be outside the door, pacing as I pee on the little stick. And of course, I'll have to set up a video camera to get that first magical reaction when I tell you you're going to be a daddy. Then, I'll post it on YouTube so that millions can share in our joy and comment on our happiness."

"Is that what you're watching on YouTube all the time when you make all those girly noises and cry?"

She shrugged. "It's either that or the proposal videos. No." She tried to shoo the cab away that pulled up. "No thank you, sir. We're fine, Danny. There's a drug store a block away. We don't need a cab."

Danny pointed to the driver. "Don't go anywhere." He opened the door and gestured impatiently. "Will you just get in? Let's go."

Mindy stamped her foot. "Let me live my dreams, dammit!"

The cabbie obviously wanted to drive away and leave them to it, but Danny kept the door open. "Alright already. We'll go to the drug store, but we're taking a cab." He waited for her 'yay!' and her happy dance, then nagged her into the cab. Once they were in he gave the cabbie directions to a shop near their office.

He hardly felt the arm punch through his coat. "Look, two birds, one stone. We'll stop and get your amateur-hour test, but we'll take it to the office where we can do a blood test at the same time." She still looked pouty so he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Didn't you spend all of lunch last week making fun of your patient whose stick was wrong?"

"That was different, Danny. Hers was probably expired. And Russian. Probably. I bet the results weren't even in English. Plus, everyone knows that you leave social media out of it until you either tell your parents or get it confirmed by your doct...okay. Fine." She decided to graciously ignore his fist pump of victory. "But I get to do my own blood test."

"Oh, hell no." He said simply. "This is how it's goin' down, sweetheart. I'm gonna do your blood work, and you're gonna do your thing with the stick."

"Oh, come on," she whined. "How many women get to say they've done their own blood tests? I could probably write an article afterwards for People or Real Simple magazine."

"Nope. And let me finish. I do my thing and you do your thing, and we won't look at the results until your test is ready. Then we'll look at both of them together at the same time."

Mindy laid her head on his shoulder. "But what if my answer is different than your answer? I mean, it was just a little puking, Danny. Oh, God!" She pressed her face against his shoulder in dramatic shame. "We're them! We're one of those pregnancy obsessed couples that think they're pregnant when they look at each other too long!"

He rolled his eyes and patted her head. "We are not. And don't knock the Fergusons. Their insurance is so good they've probably paid for a new sonogram machine by now." He tipped her chin up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Look, either we're pregnant or we're not." He leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "If not, then we'll work on that a little harder."

She laughed and put a hand over his face. "Whatever, perv." Danny removed her hand, kissing her palm before intertwining their fingers. "How do you feel by the way? Any different? Any tell-tale signs?"

Mindy put one hand on her stomach and frowned. "Not really. I mean, I'm tired, but that c-section lasted forever. I can't even remember when my last period was."

Danny frowned as she pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Morgan. He'll know where I'm at."

"Nope." Danny grabbed her phone and stuffed it in his pocket despite her protests. "No Morgan. He is not invited to tonight's events. It's just you and me."

"Awww. Fine." She smiled as he asked the cabbie if couldn't go a little faster. She poked his side. "So Danny, have you sweated through your shirt yet?"

"What? What are you talkin' about? I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "I'm cool." Then, nonchalantly he asked, "I left my gym bag in my office, right?"

She kissed his shoulder. "And your scrubs. So you're covered For a change of clothes. Oh, God. We're here." The cab pulled in front of the drugstore. "Okay, you wait here. I'll be right back."

"I don't think so, Min." He opened his door and got out before she could even get a hand on the handle. "You spent half an hour on toilet paper alone last time you went in alone. Stay here. I'll be right back."

She rolled down her window and yelled after him. "Don't get the cheapest one! Oh, and don't get the pink one with the couple on the front. Their commercial is stupid."

"Will you relax! I know how pick a simple baby test." He grinned at her as he walked towards the store. "I'm a professional."

Twenty minutes later he got back in the cab with a stuffed bag. "I don't know what I'm doing in there." He admitted after apologizing for taking so long. "Why the hell are there twenty different tests? It's a racket, I'm telling you. Meant to make you feel nervous and inadequate."

"Whatever. It's fine." Mindy waived the cabbie on and grabbed the bag. "Oh my god, Danny. There are like ten tests in here!"

He shrugged. "More like twenty. There are usually two per box."

"I'm not peeing on that many sticks. I don't think I have that much in me, for one thing."

Danny pulled a bottle out of his coat pocket. "Got ya covered. I know how Cran-Apple runs right through you."

She took it with a smile. "You are a genius. I swear, you are the best potential baby-daddy a girl could have."

"Don't say that. Baby-daddies are those losers who knock women up and run." He tapped a fist on the glass partition between them and the cabbie. "I am not a baby-daddy, sir. We are happily married."

Mindy stopped chugging to wave at the driver. "Sorry. Danny, this Murray. He once took Beyoncé to the airport. Isn't that wild? Anyway, he knows what the deal is tonight. Right, Murray?"

Murray gave a little salute. "You got it doctors. And hey, potential congratulations to yous both."

When Danny just looked at her she shrugged. "What? You can tell him you're not my baby-daddy, but I can't tell him we're just two hot, married doctors going to check out if you impregnated me? Hello. Double-standard much?"

Danny ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Never mind. Look, we're here. Thanks, Murray." He thought of the poor cabbie being stuck with a nervous Mindy for twenty minutes and added to the fare. "Keep the change." He got out of the cab and gave her a hand to help her out. "Let's do this thing."


	3. Chapter 3

They stood in front of the building as the cab pulled away and stared up at their office

She took his hand. "So is this how people feel before they come in to our practice?

"If you mean nervous, excited, terrified, smug, and vaguely horny, then I guess the answer is 'yes'.

She hit him with the bag of tests. "I agree with almost all of those, Danny. But I'm not going to tell you which ones, ya weirdo."

"What? Either you're pregnant because we had sex, or your not, which means more sex until you are. It just keeps snowballing in my mind." He put his arm around her and started walking to the doors. "Either way, you're gettin' lucky tonight, Mrs. Castellano.

"Excuse me?" She poked him in the shoulder as he unlocked the door. "I believe that you're the one getting lucky tonight, Mr. Castellano. I mean," she ran a hand down her silhouette, "who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

He held the door open for her. "My mistake, you're right."

They got into the elevator and had just pressed the button when Mindy quickly found herself pushed up against the wall. "You're right. I do want a piece of this," Danny whispered as he attacked her neck, enjoying her gasp as he grabbed her ass with both hands.

"Danny...," was all she got out before he took her mouth in a ravenous, eating kiss that blanked her mind. Her purse and the shopping bag dropped to the floor unnoticed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her under.

He had all of her coat buttons undone and her shirt halfway up when the doors opened on to their floor.

"Oh. Oh Wow. I'm so sorry, doctors."

Mindy screamed and jerked her coat back together. Danny put his hands on the wall on either side of her and closed his eyes. "Morgan, are you leaving now? Let me rephrase that." He said through his teeth. "Morgan. You are leaving right now."

Morgan put a hand over his eyes and stepped in to the elevator. "Yes, I am. And don't worry, I didn't see anything." He held the elevator door for them while Mindy grabbed her purse and the bag and they stepped out. "That's right. Nothing to see here." He called after them. "Have a good night."

The door was about to close when Morgan called out, "Um, also, don't go into the hot pipe room, okay? I'll have her out before we open. I promise. Don't worry. Okay, bye.

The door closed and silence descended. Danny took a deep breath and decided not to think about what Morgan might have in the hot pipe room. Instead, he focused on his wife, who had her head down on the receptionist desk. "How ya doin' there?"

He nodded at her short scream. "Okay then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mindy, where's my gym bag?" Danny came into the phlebotomy room, shirtless after having removed his coat and sweater in his office. "I thought you said it was here."

Mindy made a few cat-calls before returning to the instrument tray. "Isn't it always here? You go to the gym like, everyday."

"Arghh, that's right! I took it home to change out the clothes. Forget it. I'm fine like this." He walked up behind her and gripped her hips as he put his chin on her shoulder. "I think it's only fair if you go topless too. You know, so I don't feel uncomfortable and self-conscious."

"I don't think so, Diamond Dan." She squeaked as he nipped her ear. "Besides, I don't want your hands shaking from pure lust when you're trying to stick a needle in my arm."

"Good point." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck, then pulled back and slapped her ass. "Have a seat, ma'am. Let's get this party started."

"Hey! I thought we agreed that the words 'ma'am' and 'your old lady' do not exist in our collective universe." She sat back in the reclining chair and crossed her legs as she enjoyed the view. "Here's a million dollar idea; women could pay extra to have you examine them without your shirt on. Maybe you could even do a little dance to introduce yourself to new patients...mphh."

He'd stuck a lollipop in her mouth. "Hey, look at that! You done talking already?" he said dryly. "Good. Have a sucker."

She removed the sucker and set it on a tray. "If I am pregnant, and I'm not saying I am. Jinx, by the way. But I wonder what kind of exotic food I'll crave at 3am. Maybe truffles. And not the chocolate ones, either. Well, those, too. But those fancy ones they we see on the food channel."

"You know those are mushrooms, right?" he asked as he pulled up a stool.

"Um, ew. Never mind. Just think about all of the weird-ass food cravings people have admitted to us through the years. Forget pickles and ice cream. That lady who brought the haggis with her to her exam wins hands down." She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that out loud. Even the memory of that smell could induce vomiting."

Danny jumped up. "Are you nauseous again? Where are the kidney dishes? I'll go grab one!"

She grabbed his hand before he could sprint away. "I'm fine, you maniac!" She handed him a piece of gauze as he sat back down so he could wipe his forehead. "I'm not quite sure I want you anywhere near me with a needle, my friend."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." He gave a Gallic shrug as he put on gloves. "I've only dreamt about this my entire career as an ob-gyn. So, ya know. No big deal."

"Awww. About being a Dad? That's so sweet."

"What? No. I'm mean yes. But no. This." He gestured a her and then at the vacutainer needle in his hand. "Gettin' to be a part of the whole process. Not just the fun part," he winked at her. "But the whole medical side, too."

Mindy put up a finger. "Danny, I love you, but you will not deliver our babies. You will be up here." she pointed to her face, "Feeding me ice chips and telling me I'm pretty."

"Are you kidding? You're gonna look gorgeous."

"Damn straight, I am."

"But I just mean that the guy is usually a bystander in all this. But me?" he nodded at the tourniquet he was tying on her arm. "How many guys get to do this for their girls, huh?" He gave her a quick kiss. "Now make a fist, babe."

"You're romantic about the weirdest things." Mindy closed her eyes as he swabbed her arm. "We're not going to be sad, right? If we're not pregnant?"

He ran a hand over her hair. "Nah, sweetheart. I know we're going a little overboard tonight, but come on. It's the first time. We're entitled to go a little nuts. Plus," he listened to the silence of the office for a moment. "How often will we get this place and a little privacy to ourselves?"

"Good point. Okay, do it." She turned her face away. "Don't get blood on my shirt, ya quack."

"Would you relax already? There."

She felt the prick and then the release of the tourniquet. "Don't forget to get two each of the qualitative and the quantitative tests. And don't forget to..."

"Will you shut up already? I know what I'm doing."

He filled up the last of the tube and removed the needle, then applied a gauze square and a bandage to her arm. He kissed her hand which was still clenched in a fist. "Do you want your lollipop back? You were a good girl and you didn't whine...ya know, too much."

She sat up and sat sideways on the chair to face Danny and took the sucker, but mainly as an effort to not laugh. He sat on the stool, shirtless, with medical gloves and wearing his red reading glasses. She thought about taking a picture with her phone, but Danny still had it in his coat pocket and she didn't think he'd lend her his.

Once she got herself under control she said, "Okay. Good job, I guess." She looked at the vials on the tray and noticed that he'd written 'M.D.C.' on the label along with a little heart beside their initials.

"Danny." Touched, she leaned forward and kissed him, cupping his face in both hands as she silently tried to convey how happy she was to be with him in this moment.

Danny closed his eyes and kissed her back. He tried to keep it light and sweet, but the high he'd had all evening very quickly shorted his circuits. He yanked off his gloves and then his glasses.

Mindy quickly found herself pushed back on the wide phlebotomy chair, their kiss moving from sweet to deep in a matter of seconds. Danny held himself above her with one hand while the other unbuttoned her shirt. As soon as he had them all undone he cupped her breast, reveling in the gasp that she always gave when he first touched her.

She wrapped her arms around shoulders and tugged to pull him down to her, wanting his weight and his heat against her.

He obliged. Twining his tongue with hers, he made sure to pull her bra down so that her nipples were pressed full against his chest. The tender abrasion had them both groaning and clutching at each other as they tried to get even closer.

Mindy tried to bring a leg up to wrap around his hip and managed to kick the instrument tray. It didn't fall, but the rattling of the metal and glass had them both jumping up to save the vials.

Danny stood there panting and holding the specimens as Mindy pulled her bra back over her breasts.

She pushed her hair off her face and tried to catch her breath. "Well, I was going to check and see if my boobs were extra tender," she cupped herself and winced, shivering a little as her breath caught once more. "But thanks to you being a little horn-ball I'm all worked up and can't compare it to anything."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should check." He stepped towards her but stopped when she put up a hand. He tried to look helpful instead of desperate, but his very visible erection wasn't helping. "There can be physical signs, too. I should look."

"You are such horny monkey tonight! Don't get me wrong," she said as she edged around him towards the door, shirt still open wide. "I am totally digging this, and I'm all for it, but you've got to put those in the spectrometer and my bladder is suddenly telling me that it's go time." She picked up the bag of tests and stepped outside the room.

He leaned on the doorjamb and watched her cross the lobby to the restrooms. "Hey. Remember Min, don't look at the tests. We do it together."

"Back atcha, buddy. I'll do one from a couple of these and then come out. It takes, like, ten minutes anyway. So we'll have to wait." She closed the door, then opened it back up a second later and stuck her head out. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled her big, giddy smile. "I love you."

He smiled back. His lopsided grin making her want to push him back into the chair.

"I love you too, Mindy." He waved at her with a hand full of vials. "Now go pee on a couple sticks. I'll get these set up and then I'll be out here pacing, so hurry up."


	5. Chapter 5

Mindy made sure her cell camera, which she had retrieved from Danny's coat pocket, only showed her face. "Hello everyone! I have just now taken four, count 'em, four different pregnancy tests. That's right, haters!" She held up a pregnancy test box to the lens. "I'm taking my first prego test as a married woman. Now, I have," she checked her watch, "six minutes to go before the big 'yes' or 'no'. Danny, the man who has (potentially) knocked me up, is running the highly accurate blood test as we speak. But don't worry folks, he won't peek. Stay tuned."

She paused the video. "Stay tuned because no one should ever see anyone getting off of the potty." She got up and started to shimmy her pants up when her eyes darted to the four sticks sitting on the ledge in front of the mirror. Chastising herself, she closed her eyes so she couldn't peek, then reached a hand out for the sink. "It's not been long enough anyway," she told herself as she washed her hands.

She was reaching for the paper towels when her hand hit something sitting on the edge of the sink which fell with a 'kerplunk' into the toilet.

Mindy squeezed her eyes shut even tighter for a second and shook her head."No. No. No. Nope," she whispered in horror. Opening her eyes, she saw her beloved link to the world sink a little bit further into the ceramic bowl. "Oh no!"

She quickly grabbed a specimen jar that they kept in a basket by the toilet and used it to scoop out her phone.

Now wearing his dr.'s coat ('cause the lab was a little chilly) Danny was indeed pacing outside the door. He'd just had a helluva time with the spectrometer. It had been a while since he'd run the tests himself and someone had added half a million buttons to the damn thing since the last time he'd used the machine. He was debating asking Mindy to draw up another tube (just, ya know, in case they had to run it again for some reason) when the restroom door flew open to reveal a visibly distraught Mindy.

He'd taken one step towards her when she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey! Hey, now," He kissed the top of her head and then rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking at the test," he teasingly admitted. "It's all right, Min. We still have the blood test, remember? I've got the readout laying facedown in the lab." He told her as she blubbered into his shoulder. "And even if it's a solid, unequivocal 'no', we'll just keep trying until it's a 'yes'. Right?"

She mumbled something against his neck.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said I dropped my phone in the toilet!" She hiccuped. "I'd taken a video of the tests and explained what we were doing and I was going to post it to YouTube so everyone could see it and we could watch it whenever we wanted and show it to our kids and now it's ruined!" She finished on a wail.

Danny took a deep breath and patted her back as she dropped her head back down and sobbed. "You dropped your phone into the toilet?"

Mindy nodded her head.

He took her by the shoulders and scooted her back so he could glare at her. "That's why you're crying? Not because you're not pregnant?"

She sniffed and shook her head, then gave him a girly punch to the stomach. "The only reason I knocked it in in the first place was because I was trying to wash my hands and everything with my eyes closed so that I wouldn't accidentally see the results."

"Really?" Touched, he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You exhibited patience and kept a promise? Who are you and what have done with my wife?"

She batted his hands away. "Ha ha. Very funny, Danny." She gestured to the restroom. "That phone only had the once in a lifetime video of a moment I can't recreate. Plus!" She threw up her arms. "It had the timer for the tests on there. We're going to have add on ten extra minutes just to be sure!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another hug. "I'm sorry, Min. I know how much you love your phone." He felt safe rolling his eyes from that position. "Look, you had that puff-thingy on, right?"

She pulled back so he could appreciate her entire confused expression. "The what?"

"The cloud. The cloud thing that saves your stuff in a place you don't know and God knows who can look at it!" He waved vaguely at the ceiling. "You know, when you were making fun of me about my old-man phone you went on and on about how things like videos and pictures were automatically saved."

"Oh my God!" She jumped up and down. "You're right!" she threw her arms around him once more. "My cinematic monologue masterpiece still exists!"

He gave her a quick kiss once she stopped bouncing. "We'll get you a new phone first thing in the morning, but for now..."

They froze as a weak, but audible, alarm came from the restroom.

They both came in and stared at the phone sitting stacked on a pile of paper towels. As they watched, her phone gave one last sad blip and died.

They looked at each other and then at the tests lining the shelf.

"You took four?"

"Uh huh. So we could each look at two."

"Good plan. Good plan." He wiped a sweaty hand on his slacks and took a step forward, reaching for the sticks. "Wait!" He yanked his hand back and looked around the room. "Which ones did you use? I've got to read the directions or I'm not going to know what I'm looking at."

Mindy grabbed the tests and shoved two into his hands. "Cool your jets. I picked which ones to do based on whether or not they had the plus and the negative signs. None of that ambiguous crap where you had to count lines, thank you very much."

"Good. Good thinking. Hey," he pulled out his phone and set it up by the mirror, well away from the toilet. "Do you want me to record this?"

"Seriously? Do you even have to ask," she squealed. She waited until he'd pushed record, then thanked him with a kiss. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too." He said with a smile. "Now let's do this thing on three. Ready?" She nodded. "Okay. One, two, three!"

Danny looked at his sticks and stared. There they are. Two plus signs, clear as day.

"Mindy," he whispered, his eyes still on the positive, his voice rough with emotion.

Her, "Well which one is it you stupid pieces of plastic!" Had him jerking his eyes away from his own results to the ones that she held. "What did you get?"

Mindy held up the two sticks to display one positive and one negative.

He held up his and showed her his two positives.

Her lip started to wobble as she looked from her positive to his positives. "Oh my God, Danny." Then she threw up her hands. "Damn it! Why did you have to get the two positives. Now I'm all Doubty McDoubterson about these stupid tests." She pushed him towards the doorway. "Get out. I'm going to do a few more until I get two positives in a row."

Danny laughed and set both of their tests aside. "Hey. Doc." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her enough so that they were face to face. He had no doubts. With her flush against him he imagined he could feel the pulse of life that they had created together. "Do you remember why we're in our office at 1AM?"

She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "To run a definitive blood test."

"That's right, sweet cakes." He rubbed his nose against hers. "The results are in the lab. I ran the quantitative too," he told her, speaking of the test which, if she were pregnant, would give them an idea of far along. He gave her a kiss and set her back on the floor. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny put his arm around Mindy's waist as they made their way across the office towards the lab. His hand moved from the curve of her waist to lightly brush her stomach. "Ma is gonna flip her freakin' lid over this, Min."

Mindy slapped his hand away. "I don't think I can do this, Danny," she said suddenly as they reached the lab. She threw herself dramatically in front of the doorway. "We should have done it your way first. Then there'd be no doubts. Everybody knows you can't always trust those tests. Just ask an ob-gyn. Oh, wait. I am one!"

He sighed and manfully refrained from rolling his eyes. "Normally I would revel in this moment of you saying I was right, but I gotta admit, your way was more exciting than I thought it'd be. And you shouldn't be so nervous," he told her as he tried to maneuver around her to reach the doorknob. "You're going to be a great mom."

She looked confused for a brief second. "What? No. Of course I am, duh. I'm talking about this sweet, sweet body." They both looked down to scope out the form that was still blocking the doorway. "What if I don't get my luscious Beyoncé/J Lo-like body back after a baby?"

Danny leered at her and walked forward until he had her plastered up against lab door with his hands on her ass. "Then there'll just be more," he squeezed for emphasis,"for me to love. Ouch!" He let go to rub his stomach where she'd elbowed him. "I mean, honey, that will never happen! You'll probably lose more weight running around taking care of a baby. Now can we go in please?"

He opened the door and hustled her in.

She grabbed for the doorjamb and missed."No! Let me savor my young, hot body just a little longer!"

"For cryin' out loud." He put his arms around her waist and picked her up for the few steps it took to get to the computer. "There!" He boxed her in between him and the counter. "Look at that, Dr. Castellano. If it isn't your name on the screen."

Mindy put her hands over her eyes and squealed. "Oh my god! What does it say? I can't look!"

He took a hold of her wrists and brought her hands down. "You're the one who wanted the two positives, right?" He kissed her neck and put her hand on the mouse. "You do the honors this time, babe."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this." She took a breath, then smiled as Danny put an arm around her waist as he watched over her shoulder. She could feel the slight tremor in his touch. She clicked on her file, then with a high pitch sound and her eyes half closed, she clicked on 'tests'.

There was a pause as they read the screen.

"Holy crap," Mindy whispered.

Danny turned her around and hugged her, his face buried against her neck. "Oh my god, Mindy."

She hugged him back as her brain swam in wonder. "Did you see the HCG amounts?" She asked in a daze. "That means that I'm..."

He pulled back and her hand automatically came up to wipe at the tears on his face. "Yeah," he said with an adoring smile. "You're about 6 to 7 weeks." He framed her face in his hands. "We're pregnant, Min."

Mindy clapped her hands over her mouth squealed. Danny laughed in delight, jerking back before she could clip him in the chin as she started jumping up and down.

"We did it! We did it! We're pregnant! Oh my god, Danny!" She literally danced around the small lab before she threw herself into his arms. "I told you we shouldn't have doubted those stick tests!"

"Uh huh," he agreed, holding her close as she started listing all the people they had to tell right away and the shops they'd have to hit for baby gear.

"Of course we would be amazing at this," Mindy said as she nuzzled his chin. "We're two of New York's best ob-gyns, hello. Of course we can make babies as easily and as effortlessly as we deliver them. Duh."

"Mindy." Danny tipped her chin up, effectively stopping her rambling. "I love you," he said simply.

Mindy closed her eyes, her breath hitching and her own tears falling as Danny kissed her softly. "You promise you'll still love me when I get fat?"

He took her hand and placed it over the baby, putting his hand on top of hers. "What fat? That'll be all baby Anthony in there."

"You mean baby Chloe," she corrected as she brought her other hand up to cradle her flat (in comparison to what it was going to be) stomach. "You'll still love me when I'm all moody?"

He refrained from asking how he'd know the difference from now. "Even then," he promised with another kiss.

"What about..."

He put a hand over her mouth. "I said I love you, didn't I?" He waited for her nod. "All right, then." He took his hand off her mouth and gave her a smacking kiss. "Now let's get out of here." He tugged her to the door with a smile and a wink. "We have some more celebrating to do at home."

\-------

The next morning Mindy and Danny came in late a few minutes to work, thanks to him having to talk her out of using 'emotional sick days' in order to get used to the news.

Morgan met them at the door with a hug that encompassed them both. "I'm so, so happy for you both, doctors," he pulled back and slapped Danny on the shoulder. "I trust that I'm down for the godfather, right?"

Danny and Mindy looked at each other, then back at Morgan. They hadn't planned to tell anyone except their parents for a while (or as long as Mindy could hold out). "Um, what are you talking about Morgan?"

"Aww, you big teases," he punched Danny in the shoulder then hugged them again.

"That was a pretty good way to tell us, Dr. C." Tamara told them as they tried to push away from Morgan. "You all leavin' the screen up in the lab and those pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Which, by the way," she pointed a finger at them at them. "was nasty."

"Oh crap. Yes. Yes. Thank you, Morgan," Danny finally gave him a quick hug back so he would them let go.

He looked at Mindy, waiting for the explosion. The cab trip home had been full of her explaining how she would introduce the news to their family, their friends, and world using a variety of social media and video formatting. The rest of the evening had been a repeat of what had gotten them in that condition in the first place.

Instead of being upset, as he expected, Mindy smiled at all the staff that had gathered to congratulate them. She gave a thumbs up to Peter, who was recording the moment with his phone and took Danny's hand. "That's right, my friends." She paused for dramatic effect, then raised their joined hand up in the air and screamed, "We're pregnant!"

With a cheer, all of the office girls (and Morgan) descended on Mindy to hug her and squeal, while all of the men clapped and whistled.

"I'm afraid your bit is done, old chap." Jeremy gave Danny a steadying hand from where he'd been shoved aside.

"Yeah, yeah."

Peter, still filming, called out to Mindy. "Congratulations to the girliest girl I know, doing the girliest thing I can think of!"

Mindy clapped her hands. "It totally is! Seriously though," She looked around at her male colleagues. "Why are there even men in this profession? I'm going to be the only doctor in here with any worthwhile insight into..."

Danny took her arm and steered her towards her office. "Aaaand we open in two minutes, so before the rant begins, if you'll excuse us."

"Maybe you can all wear those sympathy bellies so you feel my future pain," she suggested as he closed her door. "Or! Or!" She jumped up and down. "We can get one of those labor symptoms machines! After you guys try it we could market it to all the really cranky wives who want to get even with their husbands."

"Hello. How many babies have I delivered? I think I know what ladies are going through, thank you very much. But Min," he took her by the shoulders. "Are you okay? I know that didn't go down quite like you'd planned."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed as she hugged him. "This is way better than what I had planned with the office. This looked like we were trying to be cute, yet subtle; original, yet tailored for our environment. And then we got to come in all like ta da! Did you guess!" She smiled as Danny sighed in relief. "It was a totally perfect accident. I love it."

"Good." Happy she was happy, Danny kissed her. "Now we just have to tell everybody else before somebody out there posts it on our website or on that Facepage thing."

Mindy froze. "Oh, God." She wrenched away and threw herself towards the door. "Nobody post anything anywhere!" She yelled before the door was even open. "I haven't told my parents yet!"

Danny heard the 'oops' from more than one mouth right before Mindy's office phone rang. With a sigh and a wince he picked it up. "Hey, there Mom," he greeted Mrs. Lahiri, waving Mindy back into the office. "Wait one second, okay?" He pulled a groaning Mindy close and kissed her forehead, then switched to speakerphone. "We've got something to tell you."

Finished! A big thank you! To all my readers as I navigated my way through my first Mindy Project work.

Please review! (And let me know if you have any ideas on another storyline I could tackle:-))


End file.
